


As the World Caves In

by tacendaparker16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Poems, Must Read, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Sad with a Happy Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacendaparker16/pseuds/tacendaparker16
Summary: "It's you that I lie with, as the world caves in.It's you that I kiss softly as the walls break down.The nape of your neck,The curve of your cheek.The feeling in my heartAs I hold you so dear.The ache in my chest'cause I won't let go,But I never willBecause I love you so."----------------------Peter Parker has been through a lot in his short lifetime. He knows that.Fortunately, so does MJ.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Mary Parker & Peter Parker & Richard Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 29
Collections: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker





	As the World Caves In

_"It’s you that I lie with, as the world caves in._   
_It’s you that I kiss softly as the walls break down._   
_The nape of your neck,_   
_The curve of your cheek._   
_The feeling in my heart_   
_As I hold you so dear._   
_The ache in my chest_   
_‘cause I won’t let go,_   
_But I never will_   
_Because I love you so."_

\-------------------------------- 

Peter hadn’t had the best life. He knew that. 

First his parents, then his uncle, then the overwhelming life of a superhero. 

He’d lost enough as it was. Not to mention the names of everyone he couldn’t save still swirling around in his head. It didn’t matter how many he actually did save, because to him that was nothing. Nothing compared to that woman he had lost to that car crash. Nothing to the seven-year-old girl he had lost to that school shooting. Nothing to the man he had failed from preventing committing suicide just last week. 

And now Tony? 

One hug. That’s all he got after five excruciating years in the Soul Stone. One hug before his whole world had crashed down around him. The battle had ended, and others said they won. But Peter felt like he had lost more than ever. 

At least, that’s what was still racing through his head five months after his return. It sat in his mind, festering and eating away at his emotions until his eventual breakdowns. The inevitable could not be delayed. Each night he would save a few lives, protect the city like usual, put on a happy face. It was easy to act happy when a mask hid your tears, especially if that mask represented such a high symbol of joy and hope. 

But Peter didn’t feel so hopeful anymore. Not since the loss of his parents. Not since the untimely death of his uncle. Not since the Infinity War. Not since Mysterio. And definitely not since the loss of Tony. 

Perhaps that’s why the boy found himself on the windowsill of his girlfriend’s New York apartment one night late after patrol. When MJ opened the window and the mask came off of the boy, his whole attitude changed. No longer did he sit behind the mask. Now he was _vulnerable_. 

“Hey, MJ,” he spoke softly, voice on the verge of breaking as he held back tears. 

“Peter? What’s wrong?” MJ questioned. She quickly scanned his hunched body for any injuries before returning his gaze once again. As she looked into his eyes she noticed the wells of tears sitting within them, nearly ready to spill over and splash down his cheeks. 

"The world's caving in again. _And I can't stop it._ "

And maybe it was just a bad night. Maybe it was the sight of the girl he loved so, so, _so_ much. Hell, maybe it was both. But right then and there, Peter broke down. 

Tears spilled down his cheeks and into MJ’s curly hair as he crumpled into her arms. At first MJ was shocked, but only for a moment before quickly returning his hug. 

“Alright, alright, I get it. It’s okay,” she cooed soothingly. “Come on.” 

The brown-eyed girl brought her arms around her sobbing boyfriend and secured them gently but firmly around the crooks of his arms. She gently lifted him up and supported him as she carried him to the bed before sitting him down and laying him softly onto the bed. MJ crawled in next to Peter and held him close, his head of messy curls tucked comfortingly under her chin and occasionally bringing a light kiss to his forehead. The girl ran gentle strokes through the boy's chestnut hair as his sobbing ceased. 

They laid there for what seemed to be hours before Peter’s body finally gave out. His head fell limp as he drifted off to sleep. Only this time, it wasn’t nearly as uneasy as usual. In fact, it was actually quite… _peaceful._ For the first time in a while, nightmares didn’t rake his brain until he woke up covered in sweat and tears, panting and screaming. For once, he slept soundly. 

And it was nice. 

Perhaps it was the gentle buzzing of the fan in the cool summer night. 

Perhaps it was the beeping of traffic in the city streets below. 

Perhaps it was the girl’s arms he rested in. 

Perhaps it was all three. 

No matter, for he was at peace now. And his contentedness carried him to a soft dreamscape, one where he was exactly where he was then, in that very moment. In the arms of the girl he loved. 

\---------------------------- 

_"It’s you that I lie with, as the world caves in._   
_It’s you that I kiss softly as the walls break down._   
_The nape of your neck,_   
_The curve of your cheek._   
_The feeling in my heart_   
_As I hold you so dear._   
_The ache in my chest_   
_‘cause I won’t let go,_   
_But I never will_   
_Because I love you so."_


End file.
